<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бесконечное лето by rojhaz, Windwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525169">Бесконечное лето</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz'>rojhaz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave'>Windwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billions (TV), Heartbreak High (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'90s are cool, Age Difference, Crossover, Drazic needs a hug, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage - Freeform, it's 1997 year, прошедшее время для нормальных пейрингов, эти собачки умственно отсталые</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Приезжает как-то тридцатилетний, подающий надежды современный художник Нико Таннер в Австралию, а там жара, ядовитые медузы, сиднейский оперный театр, дикие старшеклассники мимо бегают и в ученики набиваются.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бесконечное лето</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это Драцик:<br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/TFMwVUP.png?1">1</a>, <a href="https://i.imgur.com/5u5h3VJ.jpg">2</a>, <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Z2ktFKT.png?1">3</a></p><p>а это Нико в 2019 году :З<br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/wTyiO6G.jpg?1">1</a>, <a href="https://i.imgur.com/RKci8NP.jpg?1">2</a><br/>но так как на дворе 1997, то скорее всего он выглядит так:<br/><a href="https://i.imgur.com/2vubwHA.png?1">1</a>, <a href="https://i.imgur.com/niuTbfq.png?2">2</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я руку ушиб, не могу рисовать, — заявляет Драцик прямо с порога вместо приветствия и протискивается мимо Нико в мастерскую прежде, чем тот успевает вставить хоть слово.</p><p>Он не ждёт, что ему поверят, ведь все знают, что Драцику только дай повод откосить от занятий. Поэтому он шатается по мастерской, гремит кистями в банках, трогает пальцами края холстов, мимоходом пролистывает лежащий на высоком табурете альбом для акварели — и всё ждёт, что за спиной раздастся ожидаемый вопрос «А зачем ты тогда пришёл?».</p><p>Но вместо этого он слышит хрипловатый смех:</p><p>— Давай посмотрю.</p><p>Усевшись на табурет — прямо поверх альбома — Драцик суёт руку подошедшему Нико и слегка ёжится, когда тот аккуратно ощупывает чуть распухшее запястье и проводит пальцами вверх по внутренней стороне предплечья к локтю.</p><p>— Как тебя угораздило?</p><p>— Упал, — Драцик пожимает плечами. — Не словил мяч, упал неудачно, ну и вот...</p><p>«Ну и вот» отзывается ноющей болью, когда Нико на пробу слегка сжимает его локоть, а ещё каким-то необъяснимым волнением, когда Драцик смотрит на крепкие пальцы в пятнах краски.</p><p>— И вот, — передразнивает его Нико и вновь хмыкает. — Но раз ты не можешь рисовать...</p><p>Драцик морщит нос, уже заранее зная, что он услышит.</p><p>— ...то у меня для тебя найдется другое дело.</p><p>— Что, реально?</p><p>— Ну не выгонять же тебя, раз ты пришёл? И руку сейчас напрягать тебе не стоит. Хочешь побыть моим натурщиком?</p><p>— У меня же сисек нет, — он ляпает первое, что приходит в голову. — В чём смысл тогда?</p><p>Ладно, ему просто нравится веселить Нико, потому что тот действительно смеётся над его шутками — Драцик может по пальцам одной руки пересчитать тех, кто так делает.</p><p>— Погоди, — Нико отпускает его руку. </p><p>— Я никуда не спешу! — выпаливает Драцик, и Нико снова смеётся.</p><p>Он приносит бинт — длинный, смотанный в белую шайбу; Драцик видел такие в спортивных магазинах.</p><p>— Руку вперёд и выпрями, пожалуйста.</p><p>Содрав зубами плёнку и размотав бинт, Нико принимается очень аккуратно и плотно накладывать повязку полоска за полоской. Он так осторожен с рукой Драцика, словно она как минимум сломана. Он совершенно невесомо касается его кожи пальцами, и Драцик чуть вздрагивает от лёгкой щекотки.</p><p>— Так больно? — участливо спрашивает Нико. </p><p>Драцик только мотает головой — во рту отчего-то пересохло и он не может выдавить ни слова.</p><p>— Тебе помочь рубашку расстегнуть?</p><p>— Не, — обычно Драцика просят заткнуться, но сейчас это единственное, что он может из себя выдавить. </p><p>Он с трудом сглатывает, не отводя глаз от Нико, который склоняется к его руке, чтобы зубами затянуть узел на бинтах. От мимолётного ощущения тёплого дыхания на коже по спине пробегают мурашки, и Драцик нервно чешет подошвой кеда лодыжку, чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься. </p><p>— Ну вот, — он осматривает еще раз его руку, осторожно сгибает и разгибает пальцы, и мимолётно облизывает кончиком языка верхнюю губу. Залипнув на это, Драцик не сразу осознает, что Нико теперь смотрит на него и что-то спрашивает.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Футболку тоже можешь.</p><p>Нико наконец отходит к стеллажу, заваленному красками, растворителями и ещё чем-то, что Драцик не особо запоминает — и наконец получается вдохнуть.</p><p>Он стаскивает рубашку, небрежно отпихивает ее ногой в сторону, следом закидывает майку и замирает, уперевшись ногами в перекладину табурета. </p><p>— Как сесть-то?</p><p>Нико оборачивается, улыбнувшись в ответ, и у Драцика на секунду сердце сбивается с ритма.</p><p>— Расслабленно. Не думай о том, что ты позируешь и просто будь собой, — он проворачивает карандаш между пальцев. — Снимешь кеды?</p><p>Стащив их один об другой, Драцик со стуком закидывает их куда-то подальше и устраивается поудобнее на деревянном сидении.</p><p>Нико устраивается напротив.</p><p>— А теперь не шевелись.</p><p>— Что, даже нос чесать нельзя? — Слегка расслабившись, Драцик вскидывает руку к лицу и с наслаждением чешет щёку. Потом плечо. Потом ёрзает на табурете, подтягивает под себя ногу — и всё это время Нико молча наблюдает за ним. </p><p>На колено ложится небольшая ладонь, горячая даже через ткань штанов, и Драцик снова замирает с открытым ртом. </p><p>— Позволь?</p><p>Драцик запоздало думает, что сначала, возможно, нужно задавать такой вопрос, а потом уже трогать людей (не то чтобы его кто-то часто трогал вообще, скорее это он всегда нарывался хотя бы на драку на волейболе), но мысли тонули под жгущими кожу руками. Как странно, отмечает про себя Драцик — Нико трогает его за бедро, а горят у него почему-то ключицы.</p><p>Нико что-то говорит, кажется, объясняет как сесть прямее, но Драцик не слышит его за гулом крови в ушах, и не слышит даже свой голос, когда просит его повторить ещё раз.</p><p>— Да всё просто, — улыбается Нико, — обопрись спиной на верстак и закинь руку вот так. Так будет удобнее. И лучше видно какие у тебя плечи широкие. Посмотри наверх. Видишь, как лампа направлена? С таким углом освещения лица и тела очень круто выглядят.</p><p>Драцик кивает, пытаясь запомнить, и смотрит наверх. Лампа слепит глаза жёлтым светом, и он морщится, щурясь. </p><p>— Вот так, да, — Нико хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем отойти от него к своему планшету на подставке, и снова покалывания от мурашек и адреналина заглушают ноющую боль в руке Драцика.</p><p>Он пытается смотреть на что угодно — глазеет в окно, на обшарпанный потолок мастерской, на белоснежный бинт на своей руке, но взгляд раз за разом возвращается к Нико. </p><p>Драцик пялится на его чёлку — до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется тронуть её пальцами, на чёткую линию скул — и правда, очень круто выглядит, и в какой-то момент не успевает отвернуться, когда Нико поднимает взгляд. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Драцик забывает, как дышать. Моргает, нервно облизывает пересохшие губы, ёрзает и поводит плечами — ему то ли жарко, то ли холодно. Непонятно.</p><p>Он надеется, что Нико что-то скажет, но тот лишь прикусывает кончик карандаша, задумчиво улыбается и возвращается к планшету.</p><p>Тишина нервирует. </p><p>Отчаянно хочется встать, пройтись по мастерской, но Драцик только дёргает шнурок, на котором вокруг шеи болтается плоская ракушка. Он мнёт его, накручивает на пальцы, вертит ракушку, шумно вздыхает — и вздрагивает от неожиданности, услышав голос Нико.</p><p>— Замри.</p><p>— Да я и так вообще не шевелюсь! Всё затекло уже!</p><p>— Скачаешь на стуле, как кенгуру, — шутит Нико, и Драцику бы обидеться, но он не может, и невольно лыбится в ответ. А потом интонации хриплого голоса становятся серьёзней, твёрже. — Не шевелись.</p><p>— Да ты сразу лучше привяжи, — он ждёт, что Нико снова улыбнется, потому что шутка дурацкая, но Нико замирает и молча смотрит на него, и от этого взгляда вниз по спине Драцика прокатываются колкие мурашки, и щёки горят так, словно он провёл весь день на пляже.</p><p>Нико наконец смеётся, и Драцик выдыхает — ничего такого не подумал, значит. </p><p>Хотя самому теперь будет сложно перестать о разной херне. Он закусывает согнутый указательный палец и резко мотает головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. </p><p>— Не, это невозможно. Ты реально вертишься, я только супербыстрые наброски успеваю сделать. Зацени.</p><p>Он протягивает Драцику альбом — с десяток картинок, буквально несколько линий в каждой, и на каждой — он. Тело, голова, чокер на шее, кольцо в брови, длинные пальцы у расчерченного одной линией широкого рта, худые ноги, расставленные на полу.</p><p>— Ебать я чёрт тощий, конечно, — говорит Драцик, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Он хочет так же — нарисовать Нико. Может, как-нибудь и получится.</p><p>Нико снова смеётся и смотрит на него — не как на назойливого идиота, как обычно люди, а как на человека. Как на друга, что ли.</p><p>«Если так пойдёт дальше», — думает Драцик, — «я буду нести любую фигню просто чтобы он вот так делал. Почему это не работает с другими, боже блядь».</p><p>— Знаешь как собак укатывают на прогулках, чтобы они меньше бесились потом дома? Не хочешь пробежаться?</p><p>Бегать Драцик умел, но не любил, и он непроизвольно кривится.</p><p>— Может, лучше мяч покидаем?</p><p>Нико взглядом указывает на его руку.</p><p>— Тебе вот только мяча еще сейчас не хватало. Серьёзно, пробежка никому не повредит. Погоди, я сейчас.</p><p>Они идут на пляж, и когда Драцик решительно направляется к воде, Нико с коротким смешным «А-а-а» тянет его в сторону ведущей вдоль берега велодорожке.</p><p>— Чувак, я не собираюсь по мягкому песку бегать.</p><p>— Ты и в этой фигне шаришь? — подозрительно щурясь на солнце, спрашивает Драцик.</p><p>Теперь кривится Нико, с каким-то полузастенчивым выражением лица поводя рукой в воздухе.</p><p>— Ну, это круто на самом деле, по песку бегать, но... — он замолкает на секунду, а потом снова улыбается. — А впрочем, так ты быстрее устанешь. </p><p>Драцик отгоняет еще одну неясную, но крайне стрёмную мысль о том, как тот мог бы, в принципе, сделать так, чтобы он устал. Но время бежать, и это — его шанс выебнуться перед Нико в том, в чем он хорош. </p><p>Он успевает пробежать буквально метров десять, прежде чем его останавливает озадаченный хриплый голос:</p><p>— Ты как вообще бегаешь?</p><p>Драцик смотрит на него своим самым кислым выражением лица:</p><p>— В этом ещё и что-то неправильным может быть? Я бегу, этого в принципе недостаточно разве? </p><p>— Чему вас в школе учат вообще... — Нико озадаченно трёт подбородок. — Ладно, начнём с самого простого. На пятку бегают только долбоёбы, приземляйся на носок. И шаг дальше, и бежать удобнее. Доходчиво? </p><p>— Это тоже академическая база? — весело огрызается Драцик. — Карандаш точить ножом, прежде чем рисовать сиськи надо дрочить на кубы, бегать надо на носок.</p><p>— Не на кубы, а сами кубы, — поправляет его Нико, подходя вплотную и глядя на него снизу вверх. — И дышать животом. </p><p>Драцик открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова застывают в горле, когда Нико кладёт ладонь ему на живот, берёт его руку в свою, чтобы приложить ладонью к своему телу. </p><p>— Надувай не грудную клетку при вдохе, а живот. Вот как я. Сам попробуй.</p><p>«Сколько ж ещё разной фигни», — думает Драцик, но послушно пытается. — «Ебать у тебя кубики там». </p><p>Нико прижимает и свою ладонь, и его — к себе, плотнее, и Драцик в какую-то секунду действительно забывает, как нужно дышать. Рука подталкивает, Нико барабанит пальцами по его телу, и перед глазами всё смыкается словно в туннель. Чуть покачнувшись на месте, Драцик встряхивает головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение.</p><p>— У меня все равно ноги длиннее и на спринте я тебя даже с неправильной техникой обгоню! — Наконец выдыхает он.</p><p>— Вы смотрите, кто снова дерзит! Это из-за свежего воздуха?</p><p>Идущее к закату солнце мягко осветило пляж, и в этом золотом свете Нико выглядит даже красивее, чем под лампами. </p><p>«О нет», — думает Драцик, силясь не пялиться слишком откровенно, не в мастерской же были. — «Я на это не подписывался».</p><p>— Беги, — шепчет ему в лицо Нико, опуская руку, и Драцик, развернувшись, припускает вдоль кромки воды, не мигая глядя на солнце. Ему реально нужно прочистить голову.</p><p>Дышать так, как показал Нико, немного непривычно, но, возможно, и правда хорошо. </p><p>Пляж, к счастью, не бесконечный, и когда рядом оказывается волейбольная площадка, он останавливается, тяжело дыша.</p><p>— Устал? — Нико догоняет его. Он дышит ровно, но чёлка растрепалась и теперь не торчит вверх, а распалась на пряди, и Драцику нестерпимо хочется её поправить.</p><p>— Не, — он мотает головой, с силой прижимая ладонь к боку — мышцы свело, каждый вдох отдаётся покалывающей болью. — Давай ещё. А потом окунёмся.</p><p>Он срывается с места и бежит дальше, но теперь то и дело оглядывается на Нико — тот держится в трёх шагах позади, и выглядит так охренительно круто в чёрной майке и спортивных шортах, что Драцик на мгновение сбивается с шага и запинается, разбрызгивая во все стороны воду и мокрый песок.</p><p>— Я в порядке! — Орёт он через плечо и устремляется дальше; хочется убраться подальше от волейбольной площадки, потому что где она — там другие из школы, а значит, на Нико наверняка обратят внимание, а это Драцику совсем не нужно.</p><p>Ведь на контрасте с другими людьми Нико сразу поймет, какой он долбоёб.</p><p>— Ну всё, давай остановимся, — первым предлагает Нико через пару минут, и Драцик этому безумно рад — лёгкие горят, перед глазами всё плывёт. </p><p>Он с размаху падает на песок, сложив руки на груди, и шумно дышит, пялясь на вечернее небо.</p><p>А потом рядом садится Нико, и Драцик ощущает самым кончиком локтя тепло его бедра — и этого легчайшего прикосновения хватает, чтобы его снова бросило в жар.</p><p>Он подрывается, словно ужаленный осой, стараясь не смотреть на Нико — сидящего рядом, взъерошенного, глубоко и шумно дышащего, с мокрыми от пота обнажёнными плечами. </p><p>— Давай в воду, — он сразу заходит по колено, выдыхает и наконец оборачивается. Нико не спешит следовать за ним, хотя уже поднялся и теперь стоит на границе сухого и мокрого песка.</p><p>— Говорят, в Австралии тебя всё хочет убить. Ты уверен, что нам надо лезть в воду? А как же акулы? Медузы-убийцы? Ядовитые кораллы? Что там ещё у вас есть? </p><p>— Просто не заплывай за прибой, вот и всё, — Драцик бросается в подкатывающую волну, и когда он выныривает, ему кажется, что холодная вода помогла прийти в себя — но ровно до момента, когда он оборачивается и видит Нико.</p><p>Тот уже успел окунуться, и Драцик завороженно следит за каплями воды на его плечах и груди. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — тот делает шаг вперёд, обеспокоенно смотрит, и Драцик шумно отпрыгивает назад, загребает воду обеими ладонями, забрызгивая Нико и молча бросается в набегающую волну. Уж лучше так, чем пялиться. </p><p>— Я думал, здесь каждый первый — сёрфингист, — слышит он, когда в очередной раз выныривает.</p><p>— Доска — это отстой. Вот в скейтах я шарю. И ты сам сказал, тут акулы всё норовят за жопу укусить. </p><p>Нико хмыкает в ответ и что-то говорит, но Драцик уже не слышит — нырнув, он почти наощупь находит чужую ногу, обхватывает пальцами лодыжку и резко дёргает, опрокидывая Нико в воду. </p><p>— Вот такие акулы, — смотреть на барахтающегося и отплёвывающегося от воды Нико весело, но потом он поднимается на ноги и оказывается, что они стоят очень близко друг к другу. Слишком близко, и Драцик снова залипает на длинных мокрых ресницах, широких плечах и узоре татуировки на внутренней стороне предплечья. </p><p>В спину плещет холодная вода, но ему жарко и в горле снова пересохло. Нужно сделать что-то глупое, окатить Нико водой, вновь уронить его — что угодно, но хочется Драцику совсем другого, чего-то стрёмного и не особо правильного.</p><p>— Я на берег, — сипло выдыхает он.</p><p>Песок обжигает, мгновенно налипает на мокрые ноги и шорты, но Драцик зарывается в него ладонями, сминает песчаную пыль пальцами, пытаясь отвлечь себя от назойливо лезущей в голову херни. </p><p>Это всё наверняка только из-за того, что Нико с ним общается, словно Драцик нормальный. Словно он не отбитый, как говорят все в школе, словно он не надоедливый идиот и с ним может быть интересно.</p><p>И когда Нико выходит на берег, очень смешно, по-собачьи, отряхиваясь, Драцик зарывается ладонями в песок и упрямо повторяет про себя, что это просто дружба, ведь Нико крутой, офигеть, какой крутой. </p><p>Солёные капли брызжут в лицо.</p><p>— Злые акулы решили погреться? — Нико падает на песок рядом — не вплотную, но можно протянуть руку и коснуться его плеча. Но Драцик только глубже засовывает пальцы в песок.</p><p>— Ты у себя там, в Штатах, что, на пляж не ходишь?</p><p>— Я из Нью-Йорка, — Драцику это ничего не говорит, и он пожимает плечами, так что Нико поясняет. — Там пляжи скорее для прогулок, чем для купания. И я не слишком люблю это дело. </p><p>Он сидит, откинувшись на руки, и смешно щурится, поглядывая то на Драцика, то на солнце. </p><p>— Расскажи про Нью-Йорк, — просит Драцик, чтобы не молчать. Он думает, что это поможет, но от звука хрипловатого смешка по спине бегут мурашки и он обречённо понимает — не поможет.</p><p>— В нём очень много людей, и всё постоянно меняется. Что-то строят — и тут же разрушают. Когда ты оказываешься в нём после долгого перерыва, то будто тонешь в этом хаосе, — Нико задумчиво улыбается. — Но мне он нравится.</p><p>— Ну так а чего уехал тогда? — Может, излишне резко спрашивает Драцик. Его задевает, что Нико улыбается не ему, а какому-то там чёртовому городу.</p><p>— Новые впечатления, новые места, новые люди. Не хочу ограничивать себя одной точкой на карте.</p><p>— А-а-а… — тянет Драцик. На языке у него вертится один вопрос, но его задавать слишком страшно. </p><p>Он слегка отодвигается от Нико и вытягивает ноги, зарываясь ими в песок. И всё-таки спрашивает, перед этим глубоко вдохнув:</p><p>— Значит, скоро уедешь отсюда? Один день здесь, второй там, третий еще хрен знает где.</p><p>— Я такого не говорил, — Нико смотрит на него серьёзно, без улыбки. </p><p>Кончиками пальцев под песком Драцик почти достает ему до бедра. Нервно облизнув губы, он упирается в крепкие мышцы, ведет ступнёй из стороны в сторону и, дурея от ощущений, слегка поддевает влажную ткань беговых шорт.</p><p>— И типа — останешься тут надолго?</p><p>В следующий момент он вздрагивает, ощутив, как на его лодыжку сверху ложится ладонь Нико, слегка сдавливая. Сердце громко ухает в груди, и ему приходится сосредоточиться на ответе Нико, чтобы вообще расслышать его:</p><p>— Посмотрим. </p><p>Он шарит рукой в песке, ища камни, ракушки — что угодно, чтобы занять руки. Он хочет зашвырнуть в океан самого себя, но сошёл бы и камень. Он ёжится, не найдя ничего, и только просеивает песок сквозь сжатый кулак.</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>— А теперь обратно, — Нико, щурясь, смотрит на него. — Ещё один забег, высохнешь у меня, и ещё попозируешь. Нормальный план? </p><p>Драцик сначала хмурится, не сразу вспомнив о том, почему они вообще здесь оказались.</p><p>«Ах да», — запоздало думает он. — «Я слишком много верчусь».</p><p>Добегают обратно они молча. Солнце уже село, и Нико включает лампы в мастерской, прежде чем небрежно бросить Драцику короткое «Разденься пока». Повторять дважды не нужно. Пока мозг Драцика панически пытается понять, имел ли Нико ввиду раздеваться полностью, как в его руках оказывается отрез светлой жесткой ткани.</p><p>— Драпировать твою голую жопу, пока вещи сохнут. Давай помогу. </p><p>Нико расправляет на нём ткань, тихо ругаясь, раскладывает её складками на его бёдрах — Драцик не очень понимает, что именно тот делает, и на всякий случай не шевелится, чтобы случайно не столкнуться с ним руками. Наконец Нико, довольно хмыкнув, уходит за свой планшет.</p><p>Всё что ему остаётся — это слушать шорохи грифеля по бумаге и стук собственного сердца.</p><p>Почему-то это успокаивает.</p><p>«Посмотрим», — повторяет он про себя слова Нико и закрывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>